


Heartless

by 00javierbardem



Category: Skyfall - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:56:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1911780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00javierbardem/pseuds/00javierbardem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiago is swept off into a horrendous nightmare, but why? You know the story, but he doesn't....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartless

"Heartbreak only exists in the mind, but without it, we would be heartless beings with no real purpose for existence."  
\- Unknown

***

It was only natural for Tiago to go beyond the boundaries of being an MI6 agent. It was his instinct. It was practically encoded in his genes. He was a troublemaker, always was. He simply had to break the rules, or even stretch them past their regular capacity. It was almost like a necessity, like water or oxygen. But this time that he did it, it did not come without a dreadful amount of guilt that ate at his insides and left him feeling like his lungs had been punctured.

Did he betray her? She trusted him so much. Why did he do this to her? She was like a mother to him, and he backstabbed her. Illegally hacking the Chinese was crossing the line. Yet, he did it, and he didn't even care. He was a monster.

Nightmares haunted him through each and every night. He could picture her disappointed eyes, piercing his brow. How her scowl had banished him to a dark and bitter-cold place that he could not crawl out of.

Even in his nightmares, he could not escape the desperation that made him wake up in a cold sweat and rushing to the bathroom to throw up every ounce of guilt that festered in his core. Then when he weakly skulked back to bed his mind refused to shut down, and he spent the rest of the night stirring up more thoughts and the guilt had fully restored by sunrise.

For two weeks, this had remained a steady routine.

Going to work was even worse. Tiago would break out into a sweat even at the sight of her. Talking to her, he was a stuttering nervous wreck. Several times he swore she could see right through him, but his mind completely rejected the thought.

***

3 AM. Tiago was sleeping restlessly. There was a pound on the door. Tiago shuddered awake, panting for breath. Sweat pooled in the dip of his chest He had started sleeping shirtless just because he didn't have the time or the money to continously take smelly shirts to the laundromat on a daily basis.

Tiago stumbled out of bed to answer the door, too groggy and too jarred from his nightmare to even think about reaching for his gun. He reached for the knob and gently pulled the door open. His eyes landed on a man's shirt, where an average-sized human should have stood. Instead, his eyes had to float up a good distance before they landed on a face, which was pudgy and smug... and Chinese.

Tiago's eyes widened and he almost got his mouth open to curse before another massive Chinese man grabbed him and dragged him back into the room, practically flinging him onto the bed. Before Tiago could reach for the gun on his nightstand, the two men had pinned him down, and one had roughly pressed a knife to his throat and cupped his hand over his mouth while the other fumbled with a role of duct tape. Tiago remained wide-eyed, staring at the black beady eyes that penetrated his in a bone-hilling manner. The man leaned down so close that Tiago could smell his thick breath.

"She sold you out," he spat with an unnerving grin.

Then they duct-taped Tiago's mouth, shoved a sack over his head, and dragged him out of the apartment, and away from his life, and away from himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this.


End file.
